No eres tan diferente
by hamtesa-chan
Summary: Sirius black se sentia diferente al resto de su familia, aunque no podia evitar ser como ellos.


**No eres tan diferente**

"No eres tan diferente como te crees", fueron las ultimas palabras que le dijo su madre antes de salir por la puerta de su casa. Desde luego no era la primera vez que las oía, pero podía estar seguro de que tampoco sería la ultima.

No recordaba cuando fue la primera vez que se las oyó decir a su madre, quizás fuera demasiado pequeño para entender lo que realmente le estaba tratando decirle con esas palabras.

Siempre fue un niño alegre y díscolo, muy alejado del estirado de su hermano o las remilgadas de sus primas (con la única excepción de Andromeda). Eso le hacia sentirse como un extraño dentro de su propia familia, quizás por eso su madre trataba de recordarle que:

No eres tan diferente como crees, - le repetía una y otra vez.

Cuando fue seleccionado para Gryffindor, en lo primero que pensó fue en lo equivocada que estaba su madre, ¡si que era diferente!. Pero una rápida y extensa carta de su madre detallándole lo profundamente decepcionada que estaba, le recordaba, una vez mas, que no se hiciera ilusiones de que iba a ser diferente.

Durante mucho tiempo se convenció de que no era como ellos. Él no despreciaba a nadie por el origen de su sangre o condición, le daba igual que fuesen mestizos, nacidos de muggles (o simplemente muggles). De hecho dos de sus mejores amigos eran de sangre mestiza e incluso uno de ellos, como mas tarde descubriría, un licántropo.

Pronto, él y sus amigos fueron conocidos como Los Merodeadores. Fue algo que sacó lo mejor de él, demostró que podía ser alguien con el que se podía contar y que (esto quedó mas que demostrado muchas veces) por nada del mundo traicionaría a ninguno de sus amigos.

A la vez que crecía la popularidad de Los Merodeadores, su lado mas oscuro empezaba a aflorar. Cada vez mas miraba al resto por encima del hombro, aunque solo fuera para dárselas de gallito delante de una chica, y ese desdén y desprecio aumentaba si a quien tenía delante pertenecía a Slytherin. Nunca le dio importancia a este hecho ya que se justificaba diciéndose a si mismo:

Un Slytherin nunca trama nada bueno-

Pero el caso era que en cierto modo, actuaba como el resto de su familia.

Cuando se fue de su casa, fue la última vez que le oyó decir esas palabras a su madre. No tenía por que preocuparse, por fin era libre. Ya no estaba bajo la influencia de "esa" familia. Todo lo que pensaran o dejasen de pensar, le importaba un pimiento. Estaba con su mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

Cuando Voldemort se alzó con todo su poder. La comunidad mágica se llenó de desconfianza. Nadie confiaba en nadie, cualquier gesto o comentario te hacia sospechoso de ser un mortifago. Gente inocente acababa en Azkaban solo por que alguien tenía la sospecha de..., o por que alguien le tenía tirria a alguien. Todos los casos tardaban meses en comprobarse que realmente se trataban de falsas alarmas, y muchas veces, cuando llegaba la resolución, ya era tarde para el afectado.

Estaba seguro de que eso no le pasaría, estaba en el bando correcto y con él sus mejores amigos, no tendría por que dudar de nadie. Pero el paso del tiempo hizo mella en las relaciones con sus amigos. A Peter a penas le veía, y la relación con Remus era cada vez mas tensa. En las reuniones casi ni se dirijan la palabra, y muchas veces evitaba estar cerca de Remus. Sabía perfectamente que su amigo jamas traicionaría a la Orden, ni a él, ni a James o Lily, ni siquiera a Peter. Pero también sabia que era un licántropo, y todo el mundo conocía la estrecha relación que había entre los licántropos y Voldemort. Solo confiaba plenamente en James. Y eso le llevó a cometer uno de los mayores errores de su vida.

Cierto es que Azkaban le dio mucho tiempo para pensar. Repasaba una y otra vez todo lo que había sido su vida hasta entonces.

Por primera vez supo que era que le despreciasen a uno por creer que era un asesino despiadado. Cuando hablaban de él en El Profeta lo hacían como si fuese la mayor escoria del mundo. No había ninguna diferencia entre él y los que verdaderamente apoyaron a Voldemort.

Por primera vez tuvo que soportar los continuos insultos y burlas de su prima Bellatrix y del resto de mortifagos, que se regodeaban sabiendo que el traidor a la sangre, uno de los perros de Dumbledore, había sido traicionado por aquellos a los que había estado ayudando.

¿Donde están tus amigos ahora, eh Black?- le inquiría un mortifago.

Mirale, siempre rodeado por esa basura de sangres sucias y mestizos a los que tanto defendías, y ninguno ha venido a ayudarte.- le gritaba Bellatrix mientras reía histéricamente.- Eres como todos nosotros.-

Y por primera vez las palabras de su madre cobraron sentido:

No eres tan diferente como crees.-

Se dio cuenta de que, quizás, todo este tiempo estuviese equivocado y que, a lo mejor, no era tan diferente del resto de su familia. Durante mucho tiempo despreció a su familia por ser como eran; a los Slytherins por ser quienes eran; a su mejor amigo por pensar que les traicionaría por ser licántropo y a él mismo por haber cometido el mayor error de su vida confiando en Peter. Es verdad que no eran las mismas cosas que ellos despreciaban, pero el sentimiento era el mismo, al fin y al cabo era un Black.

A diferencia de ellos si algo le daba fuerzas para continuar, era querer enmendar el error que había cometido. Demostrar que el no era como ellos. Demostrar a su amigo Remus lo mucho que se había equivocado al desconfiar de él. Pero, sobre todo, quería demostrar a su ahijado que, por nada del mundo, él jamas habría traicionado a sus padres.

Sabía que, cada día que pasaba encerrado se le agotaban las oportunidades de enmendar las cosas. La casualidad quiso que Scabbers (o sea Peter) apareciera en primera plana de El Profeta junto a "su familia".

Ahora tenía la mayor oportunidad al alcance de sus manos. No sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría, pero había llegado el momento de enmendar su gran error. Y aunque tuviera que ser un fugitivo el resto de su vida demostraría que él sí que era diferente.


End file.
